


Won't You Take Your Time On Me

by abunchoftookas



Series: Hold Your Heart [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Relationship(s), crosshair is soft, echo is unsure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abunchoftookas/pseuds/abunchoftookas
Summary: "This wasn’t the first time Crosshair had pushed Echo into the bunk room just to mark him up, kissing and biting until Echo fell apart completely.It was moments like this that Echo could forget the war raging outside. It was moments like this where Echo didn’t feel like a liability, able to forget all the scars left by the techno union. It was moments like this where he felt whole again."Echo isn't ready for another relationship, but Crosshair is willing to be patient.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 (Past), Crosshair/CT-21-0408 | Echo
Series: Hold Your Heart [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Won't You Take Your Time On Me

Crosshair gently nibbled Echo’s neck, pinning him against a wall with a firm, yet gentle grip. Echo sighed and relaxed into Crosshair’s chest, melting beneath into his touch. 

Echo’s good hand roamed Crosshair’s back, while his metal one pinched his hip, pulling Crosshair closer. 

“ _Mesh’la, mesh’la,_ ” Crosshair murmured in his ear, his warm breath gracing Echo’s cheek. Shivers tingle up his spine. 

Crosshair caught him in a rough kiss, biting at his lower lip. He moved across Echo’s jawline, traveling down his neck, hands slipping beneath Echo’s shirt. 

Echo shivered in surprise at the cold hands sliding up his sides. Cross brought his leg between Echo’s, making Echo groan. 

“ _Udesiir_ ,” the sniper cooed. 

Echo closed his eyes, going almost completely limp against Crosshair. 

This wasn’t the first time Crosshair had pushed Echo into the bunk room just to mark him up, kissing and biting until Echo fell apart completely. 

It was moments like this that Echo could forget the war raging outside. It was moments like this where Echo didn’t feel like a liability, able to forget all the scars left by the techno union. It was moments like this where he felt whole again. 

He felt safe in Crosshairs arms, nuzzling his neck and taking in his comforting scent. 

An electric tingle jolted Echo from his thoughts, his mind instantly going to the spot that was once his mating mark. 

Crosshair felt his lover freeze up, immediately stopping what he was doing and looked to Echo. Echo’s stare was distant and clouded. 

“Echo?” Cross prompted, soft brown eyes widening in worry. 

Echo was worlds away, thinking back to a time when another man carefully undid him. Caressing his thighs and pressing him deep into the pillows of their bed. Back when he was with, no, don’t think about him... don’t think of his name...

It was fruitless. The deep ache Echo had managed to keep at bay the last few weeks came rushing back. He pulled away out of Crosshair’s arms trying his best to blink away the tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Eyayah?” Crosshair tried again. 

_Eyayah_. He could almost hear his voice. 

Echo bit his lip attempting to stop the trembling. He didn’t turn around. He couldn’t bear to face the hurt look he knows is painted across Crosshair. 

Crosshair reached out his arm and Echo moved away again. Slight frustration burned in his chest. He knew Echo was still trying to process. He knew he needed to be patient, he was a sniper for Force’s sake, he was the epitome of patience. But somewhere inside, the alpha in him wanted Echo right here and right now. 

“Echo, please talk to me,” Crosshair begged. 

Echo turned around slowly, tears threatening to fall and a slight quaver racking his body. Echo took two deep breaths, each one catching in his throat. 

“I’m sorry, Cross,” he whispered, “I- I can’t do this right now.”

Crosshair straightened up, hands swaying slightly by his side. Maybe it wasn’t just the alpha in him that wanted Echo he thought at the clench of his heart. 

At his silence, Echo turned back to the door. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Cross offered. His heart sank when Echo shook his head. 

Putting up a sad smile, Echo looked at Cross one last time. “No, it’s okay. I just— I just need a little time.”

It hurt Echo to be with Crosshair when _He_ was still on his mind. It also hurt Echo to not be with Crosshair. He felt terrible leaving him unsatisfied after all the care and kindness Cross gave him. 

But this was something he needed to do. Was it so selfish to want to be with Cross when the other was still so fresh in his mind? 

It was better to pull away, to keep _His_ memory honored. 

It was better to just walk out the door. 

And that he did. 

  
  



End file.
